John Krener
Statistics Real Name John Krener Ring Names John Krener Sin Johny Knight Nickname The Sin, The Man with no fears Height 187 cm Weight 212 lbs Date of Birth September 26, 1982 Place of Birth Lisbon, Portugal Now Residing Raleigh, NC Finisher 7 Sins Eternal Sin Cruxifiction Wrestling Style High Flyier Showman Current Federations Xtreme Wrestling Action Krener is a e-wrestler who last wrestled in XWA and is now taking time off, Krener is also a former pro-wrestler in the Portuguese Wrestling Federation (FPW) Early life and Career Krener was born in Portugal and he first wrestled in several Backyard Federations, he became friends with Cybork when both of them wrestled in PBW (Portuguese Backyard Wrestling),both of them fought for the PBW title,having John won it in two separate occasions. ECW (2000) After wrestling all of his life in Backyard Federations,Krener decided to compete in a professional league, so alongside his childhood friend Cybork, he attended the ECW Training Camps where he was trained by Terry Funk,after proving to everyone that he could handle the extreme style, he began wrestling under the name Johny Knight, using a gimmick of a knight from heaven, a True Fallen Angel.During that period Krener used the same finisher but with a different name it was called "The Heart of a Knight", a devastating spear.Krener left the promotion shortly after. Independent Circuit (2000-2007) After leaving ECW Krener started travelling around the world and wrestling everywhere he could.He left his Fallen Angel gimmick and started to call himself Sin due to the drastic changes that happened in his personal life,during that time he added other moves to his wrestling arsenal that would prove to be devastating, a Burning Hammer called "Eternal Sin", a High angle swanton bomb in tribute to his childhood friend Cybork, that he called "Cruxifiction"and a Moonsault Legdrop that he called "Execution" and many more high flying maneuvers.After a while in the Dark Side of his mind, he named himself "The Sin" John Krener, he did it so that in a way he would seal the past and still be connected to it in a way. (2008-Current) In 2008 Krener was hired by HCW where he reunited with his old friend Cybork to form WSD(Worst Sins of the Devil).They were named the best Tag Team in the HCW roster and captured the tag gold in two separet occasions. Shortly after they won the tag gold for the second time, HCW ended and Krener turned to independent circuit one more time.After wrestling in the independent circuit for a year, Krener got signed in to a newly created federation, Xtreme Wrestling Action.After battling against three wrestlers in the International Tournament for the XWA International Championship, he won and became the first person to hold the gold. A couple of months after Krener won it, the title was extinct and he become the only person to hold the international gold. One of Krener´s last appearances was in a XWA battle royal for the XWA Heavyweight Gold, he helpped his long-time friend conquer the gold by eliminating every superstar and then eliminating himself in the end grantting the win to Cybork.Shortly after that Krener decided to take a break from wrestling to focus in other aspects of his life. Wrestling Facts Theme Music Reveille-Look at me now Move-Set *'Eternal Sin'(Burning Hammer) *'7 Sins'(Spear ) *'Cruxifiction'(Swanton Bomb) *KDT(DDT) *Neck Breaker *Emerald Fusion *Tiger Driver *Celtic Cross *Figure 4 Leg Lock *Boston Crab *Cutter *Dropsault *TKO *Backbreaker *SpiralTap *Corkscrew Moonsault *Death Mark(Knee To The Neck) *Execution(Moonsault Leg Drop) *Fireman's Carry Double Knee Gutbuster *Star Of Death (Shooting Star Press And Variations) *Texas Cloverleaf *Mind Killer(Brainbuster) *Eat The Ground(Bulldog Face Buster) *Sharpshotter *Spinebuster *Super Kick